


No Regrets

by Haberdasher



Series: Twitch Plays Pokemon [48]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Twitch Plays Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Twitch Plays Black, Twitch Plays Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Juniper asks Jimmy whether he regrets setting out on his journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets

"Do you regret setting out on your Pokemon journey?"

Professor Juniper was watching Jimmy intently, and he found it difficult to look her in the eye as he considered his answer. His mind instantly filled with images of Tepig, Pansage, Tirtouga… Yes, he certainly had some regrets about how his journey had gone. And the voices were jabbering away as loudly as ever.

_Wait we beat Drayden?_

_MASTER BALL HYPE_

_We’re almost there!_

_Inb4 Victory Road takes forever_

His head ached as the voices shouted, and his body ached too, covered in all sorts of wounds from days of bumping into walls and falling over ledges, his clothes hanging off his body after over a week without food. Jimmy had dreamed of being the one chosen by the voices all his life, and yet… when it had actually happened, it hadn’t been the quick, fun romp he’d expected. It was messy, chaotic, painful both physically and emotionally.

He opened his mouth, having made up his mind… and got distracted by his Deerling bumping her furry head against his arm.

Then he remembered other things he’d gotten to experience since leaving home. The lights of Nimbasa in the dark viewed from above while riding the Ferris wheel. The gleam of Castelia’s skyscrapers when the sun reflected off them mid-day. A Munna’s bouncing in glee as he freed it from the abuse of Team Plasma grunts. A child’s wide grin as he returned her stolen Pokemon.

And the stare of his Deerling looking up at his, her dark eyes filled with adoration.

It hadn’t been the journey he was expecting, that much was clear. But did he regret being chosen to be the voices’ host? Did he regret setting out on the Pokemon journey that he never would have experienced without them?

Jimmy opened his mouth again and cleared his throat, this time sure of his response. “No. No regrets.”


End file.
